red_six_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Leigh
Leigh is a protagonist of the campaign and Defender of Talra. He is a Bard of the College of Lore and provides buffs, debuffs, healing, battlefield control, and utility for the party. In addition, he records all of the adventures so far and serves as the face of the party. At first glance, he is a talkative, silly, random loudmouth who wants to do nothing but perform on stage, write stories, write music, and be with beautiful women. As he continues to adventure, he shows that he is capable and a very empathetic person who knows how to act and talk seriously when required. He is also someone who tries to bring a smile to people's faces. Animated, light-hearted, adventurous, confident, flirt, empathetic, ever the conversationalist, and inclined to both story and song, he is a charismatic man who wishes to experience the wonders of the world and to weave amazing tales in order to prove to himself and to others his ability as bard. Appearance Ectomorph body type (long and lean, no muscle that stands out). 5’9” at 170 lbs. Shoulder length curly brown hair that’s often tied in a ponytail in the back. Hair seems well kept. Fair skin. Half-Elf. Usually wears leather armor and has a drum to his side. On his opposite side is a rapier and a dagger. Carries his Lute on his backpack. Backpack contains rations, bed roll, water, disguise kit, everything inside of an entertainer’s kit. Clothes are loose and baggy, as though he might have something up his sleeve literally. On his right shoulder he carries a birthmark, which is revealed to be the birthmark of the Crotessian Royal Family. In addition, he carries scars from poor living conditions in the orphanage. Backstory Leigh was born to a human father and an elven mother. Beyond that, his knowledge of his family has been a mystery to him. As far as he can remember, he pretty much started at the orphanage that his parents left him. To him, his parents just left him there and would never return. To this day, he has never met his parents and does not want to think of that, preferring to not really talk about that. He learned this much from the caretaker who first took him in, took care of him, and loved him. He spent the first few years in the orphanage alongside the other orphan children. During this time, the caretakers gave him the name Eric. He made some good friends with many of the orphan children, especially the older ones. However, it seemed as soon as he made friends with them, they have gotten adopted. He felt sad and hurt each time, but tried his best to put a smile on his face. The best he could do, right? There was one orphan in particular whom he was close to, by the name of Nils. They were quite close to each other, doing quite a bit with each other. Due to the shortage of beds, they shared the same bed. They even shared food with each other during meal times, despite the often shortages. However, time came and Nils was adopted. Alone. The parents didn’t want two children. So Nils was gone and Eric was lonely. It was difficult given how Nils really made it a lot better for him. The Orphanage had quite poor living conditions, only made better by Nils, other orphans, and the caretakers. Supplies were short usually. It was during one night that Eric overheard the head of the caretaker speak with other people. They spoke about how much money they had to survive and weren’t putting it into the orphanage at all. Pretty easy thanks to all children there and lovely checks from the government to make it all better. Tired, hungry, and betrayed, Eric told the staff and the orphans as loud as he could, proclaiming that he would not be a slave to the barbaric head of the orphanage before running off onto his own into the town at night. He didn’t really think things through regarding what to do after escaping the orphanage. He didn’t really have any skills, home, or money and he certainly didn’t want to go back to the orphanage. He fended for himself mostly by theft, begging, and trying to get odd jobs while stopping others from taking him back to the orphanage. Eventually, a couple weeks in, he collapsed from exhaustion and hunger. It was then that a traveling Bard, a woman by the name of Eilerris Arroway, carried him back to the inn, fed him, clothed him. Eilerris took pity on the young boy and she offered him to come with her, be her assistant and traveling companion. The boy immediately said yes. She took him to the nearby concert hall, where she performed for the audience and him, showing him firsthand what it is like to be a Bard. Once it was time to leave the city, the boy received his new name: Leigh. Leigh learned everything he knew about being a Bard, as well as literacy, history, the college, and magic. As he got older, he eventually picked up the Lute, Drum, Flute, and Horn and how to entertained. Everything he knew, he learned from Eilerris. He is quite grateful. His usual duties from when he was young was to hang backstage and assist her. One day, when he was an older child, he had the gall to go up and just bow with her, despite her instruction to stay back. The first time he ever got an applause, even though it wasn’t his. He continued doing that plenty of times until eventually, he even got a chance to perform by her on a few of her performances. They constantly traveled, told stories, made music, performed magic, read, write, exchanged information, learned history, he never really left her side. One performance, as he matured to his adult age, a special thing happened. As they performed one of their usual routines, Eilerris looked at Leigh and said, “this is it, Leigh. Play and sing!” as she ran off back stage to watch. He was pretty nervous, especially in front of the audience. He even gripped his first lute hard enough to the point of near breaking. He looked at Eilerris, who told him to breathe before looking back at the audience. He breathed deeply and played one note. Then another. Then eventually sung a song that no one in the audience heard. Before long, his first applause for him on his own. It was exhilarating. He had finally established himself as a solo and a partner act! Soon, they were performing a combination of solo and duo acts with Eilerris taking the lead. Each taking turns as soloists and duo performers. During one of their usual performances, Leigh stepped up for his turn to perform solo. It was the last performance of the night and the crowd was loving their performance so far. On this usual night, Leigh felt much more stable than usual. He felt completely in control and focused. His breathing was steady and emotions, while running high, seemed to be under control. He looked over backstage, smiling at his bard mentor, as though he were silently saying, “watch me, mentor! I’ll show you a performance you and I can be proud of!” It was one of the best performances he had. He played with such energy, such drive, such passion and skill, such ease. He felt free and ready to take on the world. He stood there on stage, breathing heavily and sweating with a great big grin on his face. He was really proud to show that performance, especially to his teacher! He hoped that his teacher was watching with a great big round of applause and a smile of pride! When he turned to the backstage area, he noticed that his teacher wasn’t there. As the crowd cheered and he continued to play, Eilerris left without notice like usual. This time for him to be on his own. Literally walked out during applause without him noticing. Leigh’s smile turned into a look of concern as he quickly bowed out and ran towards the door. As he got outside, he was stopped by the innkeeper who passed on a message to him: “You’re ready to be on your own.” Personality * Honest * Boastful * Really likes his presence * Arrogant * Loves history * Very goofy and silly * Kind * Kind of like Danny Sexbang from Ninja Sex Party * Loud * Capable liar * Loves to talk (especially about himself, whether he wants to or not) * Loves Stories * Promiscuous * Always has a story/joke/story ready * Comedic in a sense * Wants to make friends * Wants to go on cool adventures and participate, so he will follow quite a bit. * Does not like the politics History Relationships Ranking each party member on a scale of C, B, A, S: Isaac - A Rolan - A Big Guy - B Zozo - B Maugh - C Vistraza - C Tonk - C Isaac Staufen "Leigh, you were there when I needed help. I will support you and your decision." : Leigh cares deeply about Isaac. Often times, he would check up on him whenever he was feeling sad, like he does with the other group members and teammates. He is there when Isaac is in trouble and was there during the visit to Canthas, just as Isaac was there when Leigh discovered his heritage. Leigh relates to Isaac the most out of the group, in that both were forced to be on their own by their caretakers, and both are orphans who had learned to take care of themselves. While not often said, Leigh sees Isaac as a brother of sorts, as well as the smartest person in the group who provides the most support. When Leigh needs advice, he is not afraid to consult him, despite his young age. Rolan "Its okay, Leigh. Whenever you are down, we're here to pick it back up. You can rely on us." : Leigh views Rolan as not only a friend and comrade, but also as a creative partner in crime. Both are often doing art jams together when they have down time, and Leigh enjoys that time together with him. While their mediums and views on art are quite different--Rolan is an painter who makes copies of work while Leigh is a singer storyteller who wants to make his own work--Leigh respects him as an artist with talent. Even though Leigh believes Rolan should stop doing his acts of plagiarism given his talent, he still views him as a great artist. Rolan was also the first person to know of Leigh's true backstory before they reached Crotessia. Leigh sees Rolan as a damn good friend whom, aside from Isaac, he can trust the most. Abilities Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:Characters